1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a coil terminal and an electromagnetic relay including the coil terminal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed an electromagnetic relay in, for example, JP 2000-260284(A), which comprises a spool 2, a coil of wire 2a wound around the spool 2, and coil terminals 12 and 13 around which opposite ends of the coil are wound or tangled.
In this electromagnetic relay, the tangled ends of the coil 2c are soldered to respective wire connecting portions 32a and 33a of the terminals 12 and 13 which are then bent upward by typically forcing the solder portions using a dedicated jig or tool, without damaging extended portions of the wire.
With the recent trend of miniaturization of the electromagnetic relay devices, it becomes difficult for the bending tool to force only small soldered portions of the terminals and there is an increased likelihood that the bending jig will force and damage and, as a result, break the extended portions of the wire at the bending of the coil terminals 12 and 13.